1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the art of welding two or more metallic elements, as for example, ground rods and copper cables, such that the weld is corrosion resistant, without increasing electric resistance.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art two or more metallic elements, ground rods, cables, etc., have been welded using methods that require re-usable molds with a chamber to accommodate metallic elements, and another chamber to house the metallic particles to weld the metallic elements. Specifically, In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,244 (Feb. 7, 2006), Harper et al. describes a mold with two chambers, one chamber to accommodate metallic elements and the second chamber to house copper particles to weld the metallic elements.
The present invention does not require using re-usable molds with two chambers.
The inventor of the present invention, in Colombian Patent Application No. 447000 (May 20, 2004), describes an endothermic connector device to join a cable and a copper rod which includes a adjustment screw, an anti-expansion ring, an adapter element for the cable, a coupling chassis to cover the rod, and a nut that adjust the connector to the copper rod.
One of the limitations of the described connector in the Patent Application No. 447000, is that the chassis can not be used with copper rods with lips at the superior end. Lips that have been formed when burying copper rods by the traditional method of hammer strikes.
The present invention does not require an anti-expansion ring or screws. In addition, the present invention provides an appropriate chassis for copper rods with lips formed at the end where it has been hit with a hammer.